Rebecca
CGI=250px Rebecca *'Nummer': 22 *'Baureihe': SR West Country-Klasse *'Designer': Oliver V.S. Bulleid *'Bauer': SR Eastleigh oder Brighton Works *'Baujahr': zwischen 1945 und 1951 *'Achsfolge': 4-6-2 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 105 mph / 168 kmh Rebecca ist eine große in Staffel 22 vorgestellte Schlepptenderlok vom Festland. Persönlichkeit Rebecca scheut sich nicht davor, für sich zu sprechen und lässt von älteren Lokomotiven nicht einschüchtern. Basis Rebecca basiert auf der West Country-Klasse der Southern Railway, einer 4-6-2-Schlepptenderlok, die von Oliver Bulleid entworfen wurden und von 1945 bis 1951 gebaut wurden. Diese Lokomotiven wurden für den Mischverkehr eingesetzt und übernahmen sehr verschiedene Aufgaben. Zehn von diesen Lokomotiven existieren bis heute und eine von ihnen arbeitet auf der Bluebell Railway. Auch wenn Rebeccas Desing dem der nicht-neugebauten Version der Lokomotive nachempfunden ist, so ist hat sie den Tender eine neugebauten Version. Auch ihre Räder sind anders: Ihre Antriebsräder haben Hiros Design und ihre kleinen Räder haben keine Speichen. Außerdem ist ihre Pufferbohle deutlich tiefer. Datei:Rebecca'sBasis.jpg Bemalung Rebecca ist gelb und marine mit weißen Streifen. Die Rahmen ihrer Räder sind weiß, ihre Front ist rot und sie hat rote und orangene Linien auf ihren Seiten. Rebecca hat außerdem zwei blaue Namenschilder mit weißen Buchstaben und ebenfalls in weiß NWR an den Seiten ihres Tenders stehen. Auftritte TV-Serie * Staffel 22 - Für immer und ewig (Indirekt erwähnt), Rebeccas erster Tag, Jeder ist etwas Besonderes, Alles nur Einbildung, Sich entschuldigen ist schwer, Samson und das Feuerwerk, Tiere in Not, Such den Waggon (Nebenrolle) und Nia lernt schnell Staffel 23-Free the Roads (erwähnt), Chucklesome Trucks, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Diesel Glows Away (Kameo), Panicky Percy und Diesel Do Right Musik Videos Staffel 22-Set Friendship in Motion (Anderer Text), Lokomotiven-Appell, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team und Let's Dream Videos 2018-Meet Nia of Kenya! (Kameo), Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet the New Steam Team, Still the Best of Friends (spricht nicht), Animals Around the World (Kameo) und Share a Selfie for Children in Need 2019-Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Gordon, Meet Emily und Meet Nia Bücher 2018-Die 12 Lokomotiven von Weihnachten 2019-Das Dampfteam, Nr.01 Sticker Szenen, Große Sticker Abenteuer, Lokomotiven um die Welt und Zehn kleine Lokomotiven Videospiele 2018-Auf gehts Thomas und Thomas und seine Freunde: Abenteuer Synchronsprecher * Manuela Bäcker (Deutschland) * Rachael Miller (Englisch) * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Poelen) * Orly Tagar (Israel) Trivia * In früher Entwicklungsphase hieß sie Miranda. * Sie hat die gleiche Pfeife wie Big Mac. * Laut einer britischen Zeitscrift sollte Thomas Rebecca ursprüngllich schon in England kennenlernen, aber während der Produktion wurde diese Idee verworfen. Sie ist der dritte Charakter der die Nummer 22 trägt, die ersten zwei sind Isobella und Luke. Ihre Nummer ist eine Referenz an die Staffel in der sie eingeführt wurde. Sie ist das jüngste, und größte Mitglied des Dampfteams. Als Running Gag, kracht sie wegen ihrer versagenden Bremsen immer in andere. Waren * Wood * Adventures (Abgebrochen) * Trackmaster (Mit abnehmbaren Teilen aus ihrer Traumsequenz in Jeder ist was Besonderes) * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster Push Along Minis Capsule Plarail Galerie ConfusionWithoutDelay14.png|Eine Nahaufnahme von Rebeccas Rädern ConfusionWithoutDelay54.png|Rebecca im Lokschuppen in Tidmouth|link=Lokschuppen in Tidmouth ConfusionWithoutDelay73.png|Rebeccas Pfeife ConfusionWithoutDelay133.png|Rebecca, Der Fliegende Schotte und Gordon WhatRebeccaDoes21.png|Rebecca mit Belle WhatRebeccaDoespromo.jpg|Rebecca mit Klauen und Feuerschläuchen Thomas'AnimalArk92.png|Rebecca mit einem Schneepflug Season22Intro6.png|Rebecca im Staffel 22 Intro Season22Intro30.png|Das Big World Big Adventures Dampf-Team im Staffel 22 Intro CGIPromoRebecca.png|Werbebild ConfusionWithoutDelaypromo3.jpg BigWorld!BigAdventures!Promo2.jpg|Big World! Big Adventures! Werbebild NiaandRebeccaPromo2.jpg|Rebecca mit Nia ThomasRebeccaNiaPromo.jpg|Rebecca, Thomas und Nia Werbebild BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.jpg|Damp-Team Werbebild BWBASteamTeamPromo.jpg RebeccaPromoNickJr.jpg|Nick Jr. Instagram Werbebild Thomas'WorldPuzzleUpdate.jpg|Rebecca mit Thomas, Rosie, Percy, Gordon, James, Harold und Sir Topham Hatt MeetRebeccaofEngland1.png MeetRebeccaofEngland2.png MeetRebeccaofEngland3.png|Rebeccas linke Seitenansicht MeetRebeccaofEngland4.png|Rebeccas Rückansicht MeetRebeccaofEngland5.png|Rebeccas rechte Seitenansicht MeetRebeccaofEngland6.png|Rebeccas Frontansicht MeetRebeccaofEngland7.png MeetRebeccaofEngland8.png MeetRebeccaofEngland9.png MeetRebeccaofEngland10.png MeetRebeccaofEngland11.png|Gordon MeetRebeccaofEngland12.png|Das Dampf-Team im Lokschuppen in Tidmouth MeetRebeccaofEngland13.png Rebeccaconceptart.jpg|Rebeccas orthografische Ansichten und Bekleidungskonzepte. ShareaSelfieforCiN20.png|Rebecca mit dem Dampf-Team und Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need! GoGoThomasRebecca.png|Rebecca in Auf Gehts Thomas Rebecca'sBasis.jpg|Rebeccas Basis TrackmasterRebeccaPrototype.png|Trackmaster Rebecca Trackmaster rebecca.png PlarailRebecca.jpg|Plarail Rebecca TrackMasterPushAlongRebecca.jpg|Trackmaster Push Along Rebecca 2019WoodRebecca.png|Thomas Wood Rebecca MinisRebecca.jpg|Thomas Minis Rebecca RebeccaCGIPromoArt.png en:Rebecca es:Rebecca he:רבקה hu:Rebecca ja:レベッカ pl:Rebeka ru:Ребекка zh:丽贝卡 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:4-6-2 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Das Festland Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke